Seirichi Clan
The Seirichi Clan originated in Amegakure, becoming reknown as one of the most powerful families of ninja in that era. It is said that if you encounter a member of the Seirichi Clan, that encounter shall be your last. History In the days long before Ninja Villages, before the Nine Bijuu even came into existence, there was a woman named Amani. Amani was a traveler, specializing in Fuuinjutsu. Her unique jutsu came from a technique called Yang Release. Yang Release is the ability that is based on the physical energy that governs a persons vitality. It can be used the control what she called Life Energy. Amani was the only Kunoichi that posed even a minor threat. This was before Ninja Villages, so there were hundreds of homes set up in the Woods. Amani explored, and explored, leaving behind her trails of corpses, all showing no cause of death.. A Century had passed, and Amani had still looked the same. Young, Beautiful.. Amani had used her sealing ability in an unique way. She didn't have to do this, but with a kiss, she used her Yang Release, draining the 'Life Energy' out of someone, replenishing her youth. She was truly immortal. As time went by, the first Ninja Villages came into creation. Amani found them interesting, yet remained as a what would later be called a Rogue Ninja. The Village Hidden in the Rain seemed to be her point of interest. It's odd clans, and jutsu technique.. Amani had taken interest on a man named Katsai Unahara. At first she intended to get close to him, and devour his soul. However, she fell in love.. She married Katsai, and had 3 children with him. 2 Girls, and a Boy.. Her ability passed to them, and they were trained in Fuuinjutsu, and Yang Release. Due to her powers, she bestowed their clan to be called the Seirichi Clan, which was a combination of the japanese words Spirit and Leech. Katsai grew older, and even her Vitality Replenish couldn't keep him from aging as it could her.. She could take souls, where she could not give them. She had decided to stop using her Yang Release, and grow old with her lover, and die with him. Her children didn't have that in mind. They had children of their own, each possessing their clans Kekkai Genkai, which they named the Fuudorein. The clan slowly began to grow, almost all found lovers, and released their Fuuinjutsu, growing old with the one they loved. However, to this day, the original son of Amani exists, not settled down, feeding from the souls of others. Her son, named Peride(Pair-ee-day), crafted a special sword, that he would use his Yang-Release from. Slashing straight through their body, into their souls, where he would seal them into the sword, and from the sword, to his body. He called this sword the Oniha. Clan Ability 'Yang Release' The Seirichi Clan have no elemental chakra nature, however, they maintain a much more powerful form of Chakra Release, known as Yang Release. This is what allows them to use their seals that focus around Physical Energy, or Life Energy. 'Fuuinjutsu' The Seirichi Clan are masters of sealing jutsu. It is said that one of the members of this clan even devised a jutsu to seal a Bijuu's Chakra within themself, or another person, and live through the process. 'Fuudorein' The Kekkai Genkai of the Seirichi Clan. Without it, their Yang Release wouldn't effectively remove the Life Energy of another person without killing them. This is a 'passive' Kekkai Genkai, meaning unlike Ice Release, or Sharingan, it is always active. This gives the user the ability to perform complex seals that when combined with Yang Release, can completely remove someones Life Energy, or Chakra, by means of Sealing it into themself. 'Spell of Sealing Fate' One of the things that made the Seirichi Clan feared was their ability to 'bond' two souls together. They could use Fuudorein to seal their soul with another persons. If this was successful, they would be connected. If one dies, the other dies with them. Trivia *Seirichi is a combination of the japanese words Spirit(Seirei) and Leech(Richi). *The founder of this clan was a Kunoichi *This Clan is viewed as Highly Powerful in Amegakure *Any member of the Seirichi Clan can remain immortal until choosing to die. *Peride Seirichi's whereabouts are currently unknown, aswell as the Oniha's. *Seirichi, Pride is the son of Peride. *Seirichi, Yuki is the sister of Pride, and son of Peride. Notable Seirichi Members Seirichi, Amani Seirichi, Peride Seirichi, Pride Seirichi, Yuki Category:Clans